Drowning in the Darkness
by L.Kaiser-Jaden
Summary: When Naruto discovers that his husband lies and cheats on him,he decides to stay calm about it but as he meets a dangerous friend from his childhood he can't continue to ignore that he is diving into the darkness by himself. Sasunaru,Rated M for many reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Drowning in the Darkness **

**WARNINGS: Abuse, Sexual content, Suggestive themes, AU, Drugs, Rape**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto though I own this story created by my daydreaming mind!**

**SUMMARY: When Naruto discovers that his husband lies and cheats on him, he decides to stay calm about it but as he meets a dangerous friend from his childhood he can't continue to ignore that he is diving into darkness by himself.**

The banging sounds on the door were becoming louder and louder, he could hear the moans erupting from the room and he couldn't believe his own ears that it's happening. He already assumed that his husband was lying to him sometimes about his work but now his assumptions were proven right.

Naruto didn't understand why that was happening to him and how the heck did it even begin, you see up to now everything was okay between them ,they started dating in high school and got married 3 years ago. But now that he thought about it, he was 18 and Sasuke was 19 when they have gotten married, maybe they were young and foolish so now his husband wanted out.

Naruto knew that now that his husband's secret lie was out he should ask for a divorce but he also knew that he loved him with all his naïve heart ,so he made a very stupid decision; he would ignore the newfound lie and go on like nothing happened at all even though the betrayal hurt like hell.

So he went out of their house still hearing the screams of pleasure of his husband and the random slut that he was fucking. He decided he could take a walk and maybe take a coffee outside since his house was currently occupied with people.

******************************************************************* Sasuke was currently sitting on the couch in his house waiting for his stupid husband to finally get home. After all the fun he had today, he wouldn't have to bother him for some other fun .Up to now he couldn't understand why he was doing what he was but he knew he couldn't stop but why, that he didn't know and didn't want to because it was so pleasurable and he loved to know that he could something the dobe couldn't .

Anyways back to the dobe of a husband he has, he was seriously late and Sasuke couldn't help but worry over that .With a glare and a frown on his flawless face he looked towards the clock on the opposite wall he noticed it was already 9:30, so where was the dobe, it was the first time he was gone for so long .Naruto usually played the perfect housewife or househusband in his case. He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice the sound of a door being clicked open.

Naruto didn't expect getting drunk when he went out for a coffee ,but that's exactly it ;he went to a pub after the coffee and ended up like that .So he decided when he reached his house he would go straight to bed without the teme of his husband noticing him. But he should always know that not everything goes by our plans especially if you have Uchiha Sasuke for husband, so as he strode to the stairs two pale arms encircled his waist from behind and he could feel the steady breath of his husband on his ears. Naruto turned around to see that Sasuke was looking at him with something akin to worry in his eyes. None of them spoke for a long time. "Where were you, dobe? And if I was you I would abstain from lying." Sasuke was the first to break the silence with the question. Once again his husband looked into his eyes and tried to pry himself off from these arms but that caused Sasuke to hold on tighter, so Naruto answered "I-I d-dd-don't think it is of y-your c-concer-nn, t-t-teme."And his voice was trembling as he said that.

As soon as the words were spoken, Sasuke understood from the smell of alcohol on Naruto's breath, that he was drunken .But he decided to talk about it in the morning; for now he would let him sleep .With that resolution he lifted Naruto up and carried him to their bedroom, ignoring the protests of a certain blond.

*******************************************************************In the morning, when Sasuke woke up, he found that his husband was not in bed but he could hear sounds of water lapping from the shower. So when his husband stepped out of the shower room, he strode over to him until his body pressed Naruto's against the wall. "So, now that I hope the hangover is through, you can tell me what happened yesterday; starting from the hour at which you went out of the house."Naruto just looked up at him and thought if he should bother to tell him where he went yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: Drowning in the Darkness **

**WARNINGS: Abuse, Sexual content, Suggestive themes, AU, Drugs, Rape**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto though I own this story created by my daydreaming mind!**

**SUMMARY: When Naruto discovers that his husband lies and cheats on him, he decides to stay calm about it but as he meets a dangerous friend from his childhood he can't continue to ignore that he is diving into darkness by himself.**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto decided that he was going to be honest with the bastard even though that honesty was not mutual. "I wondered why you let me off yesterday without asking, anyways I went out to take a coffee and before I knew it I found myself in a pub drinking off myself to a wasted state."_Now that it's done;_ and with that thought Naruto pushed Sasuke away from himself,it was easy because the bastard entered in a "wait a second dobe you really are stupid,WHY DO YOU GO SPENDING YOUR ASS OFF WHEN YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THAT." he yelled out the last part ,but his husband didn't even seem to be scared ,he just looked up at him with a bored look on his face and told him: "now cool down, I never interrogate nor forbid you from going out to have fun with your friends ,do I ?"_Or should I say your sluts. _Sasuke looked at Naruto with fury written all over his handsome face: "How dare you say that you're having fun when drinking."_It's the first time Naruto is even trying the defensive side usually he avoids questions but then again, usually he doesn't go drinking up to late at night._ Naruto continued to gaze boringly at him; "Everyone have their own ways of having fun."_Some even fuck sluts to the door of their and their husband's bedroom._

"I'm tired, now please if you could let me rest, I would be so happy."And Naruto yawned to emphasize his point, moving past Sasuke to lie back on the bed. Once there he was pinned on the bed by the weight of his husband, so he tried to wriggle out of Sasuke's grip but couldn't his husband has always been stronger than him ,so the effort was futile.

"Since when are you so authoritative towards me, I thought you always knew who was who here."Sasuke whispered harshly.

"And since when do you consider me a docile dog at your service, bastard?"Naruto spoke straight back, still struggling with his husband's weight on top of him.

"Since you're so intent on thinking high of yourself, let me inform you one thing. You will always remain under my control, this is how it is supposed to be, from the day we started going out to the day we got married and beyond that."

"Now I wonder which one of us is overestimating himself, huh? And please do remove yourself from me."Naruto was getting tired with the weight, so once again he gathered some strength and pushed his husband off of him. But this time it turned into a battle whereby Sasuke pushed Naruto off the bed and Naruto retorted by slapping him. "Bastard, how dare you try to pull those stunts on me, I almost fell on my head, you stup-."Before he could even finish his sentence, he was pushed on his back on the cold floor and he could feel Sasuke's lips on his; kissing him harshly. He struggled against it but eventually gave up and he didn't know why he did ,maybe it's because it was his only love kissing him though it may not be called so since it was Sasuke's lips pushing furiously against his or maybe it's because the bastard couldn't let him get out of his grip. And he also couldn't believe that if it's option one, he was allowing himself to enjoy what the bastard was doing even though said bastard hurts him like hell behind his back. The bastard pushed his tongue into his mouth and he felt he no longer could breathe so he pulled at Sasuke's hair. Instantly Sasuke stopped his actions since he had decided he would spare the dobe.

"I hope this gave you the idea of what I meant, because as long I want it, I rule over your life and your actions."With that said Sasuke pushed himself off from his husband and went out of their bedroom

After the fit his husband threw, Naruto decided he would go out for some time, it's not like Sasuke was there at home since he saw the bastard has gone to work or maybe lied to him once again and was fucking someone somewhere, who knows about the bastard's actions. Now Naruto also started asking himself if his brother in law never noticed Sasuke's actions and this is why he decided to call the bastard's older brother; he could confide in him since they were friends from their junior school years.

Naruto took his cell phone out and searched for Itachi's number, when he found it; he called it and waited for someone to pick up. It ringed thrice, before "Hello?"Oh it wasn't Itachi who answered; it was Deidara, his husband who did.

"Oh, hello Dei, it's Naruto, I -."Before he could finish the sentence, the other blond started talking "Hey Naru, it has been long since you last called; I'm excited to hear the explanation as to why!"And by now Naruto was sure Deidara was pouting over the phone, he knew the blond could be so hyper and yet quickly upset but he was still a very good friend of his, so he could even tell him about his problem with Sasuke. "Dei, you know I don't have any explanation so as to why I didn't call but I am ready to make it up to you ;I am inviting you to the café next to my house, remember it has all the types of cakes you like."Naruto decided that he would tell Deidara before talking to Itachi about it and since the blond was a crazy fan of sweet things much like himself, the café next to his place would be the best place where to talk. "Ah Naruto, you know how much I can't resist sweets, so the answer is yes, at what time do we do it?"Naruto could feel the excitement of the blond radiating through the phone. "Dei, I would like us to meet there now since me, I am already there, is it possible for you to join me now?"He wished that Deidara would say yes so he could confide himself in him. "Of course, Naru, you know I could go anywhere anytime, and I also have great news for you so wait just five minutes!"With that the line went shut.

Naruto found himself looking at the road from the window, and was distracted at the point he didn't notice someone come from behind him. He only came back on earth when he felt hands on his eyes. "You'll never change, always daydreaming at any time of the day."Then the hands slid off from his eyes. "Dei, you don't know how much I missed you!"With that Naruto launched himself in Deidara's awaiting arms and hugged him with all his strength. Deidara just returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as his little friend. After they separated, they went to their sits. Deidara was the first to speak;

"So, Naru, are you going to start or are you going to let your awesome older brother tell you the great news?"It was just like Deidara being so bubbly but he knew it was true that they were just like brothers, since he himself was as hyper as the older blond.

"You can go ahead and tell me the great news, Dei."Naruto answered to the blonds' question.

"Okay, thanks. You heard about the Akatsuki gallery, didn't you?"Deidara asked Naruto, and then a waiter came by their table, interrupting the conversation that just begun. "Good morning, can I take your order?"The waiter asked while smiling at both blondes. Then, "I would take a strawberry milkshake and a white chocolate brownie and you, Dei?"Naruto made his order while Deidara was choosing. "I am taking a cream topped cappuccino, a fruit salad and a vanilla cream cake."Deidara also made his choice, the orders were written by the waiter then Naruto spoke; "Back to the question, yeah I heard about the Akatsuki gallery, they even have their own company which rivals the Mangekyo, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is true but now they are partners. Didn't Sasuke tell you that?"Deidara was shocked that Sasuke didn't tell Naruto about their partnership, so he asked Naruto about it.

"He didn't. But please do continue."Naruto, on the other side was not surprised about it, Sasuke and him didn't talk properly without ending up shouting at each other these days and besides he never talked about the activities of the company.

"There is something wrong and you _are_ going to tell me what it is, but anyways the owner, Pein, asked me to hold an exposition of my work, but as you may have heard the gallery is at Osaka, so Itachi decided to also take a rest and come with me there and I wanted you and Sasuke to come with us. At this time I think Itachi would have already told your husband about it, but even if he refuses the offer, I am not taking no for an answer from you. I want you to be there since it's a special event for me, please Naru!"Deidara was very serious, he noticed the younger blond didn't radiate with the usual happiness he does, so he wanted to take him out for some holidays.

"Okay, Dei. You know it is hard for me to refuse you anything, so yeah I'm going with you even if Sasuke is not."Naruto really didn't want to upset his friend and it was an occasion to get out of Tokyo, he also considered it best if Sasuke refused, he could have vacation from the bastard. The waiter came back carrying their orders and wished them to enjoy their meal. They thanked him and he left them to their meal. Then the older blond practically glomped the younger one.

"Yay thanks Naru. Now tell me what troubles you, I hate to see you so gloomy "Deidara spoke gently to Naruto and went back to his own seat.

"I wanted to ask you; what would you do if you thought that Itachi doesn't love you anymore?"Naruto's voice was by now shaking and distant as if he remembered something painful. And at that time, Deidara knew exactly that the reason of the younger blond's was his only love and the one he gave himself to.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: Drowning in the Darkness **

**WARNINGS: Abuse, Sexual content, Suggestive themes, AU, Drugs, Rape,OOC**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto though I own this story created by my daydreaming mind!**

**SUMMARY: When Naruto discovers that his husband lies and cheats on him, he decides to stay calm about it but as he meets a dangerous friend from his childhood he can't continue to ignore that he is diving into darkness by himself.**

**Chapter 3**

"Naruto, is it because of Sasuke? If it's the little bastard who did something to you, I will tell Itachi to beat some sense into him." Deidara asked Naruto while thinking what could be the problem between them; everything used to be so well yet now he knew that they had a problem or perhaps many.

"Just please, answer the question. I need to know what can happen in such cases and you're rather experienced; since you and Itachi are together from so long ago."Naruto's voice was by now more confident as he was sure that he wanted to know what others would do in his situation.

"Naruto, it's hard to say what I would do. But if it came to that, I think I would have to accept to let him go, even though it will surely hurt like hell."After saying that, Deidara looked at Naruto, who seemed to be listening attentively. Deidara finally understood what Naruto implied in his question.

"I think I know why you're asking me this. Naruto, did Sasuke say that he doesn't love you anymore?" And Naruto looked shocked that Deidara somehow discovered his problem yet it wasn't completely true, Sasuke didn't declare it blatantly like that _yet._

"No Dei, he didn't say that. Though I have a somehow similar problem; you see, I think he's cheating on me"_ Actually, I am pretty sure about it, but I can't worry Dei about all my troubles. _"What! The little piece of shit dares to do that to you, un!"Deidara was shouting by now and the whole café was looking at him. Naurto knew his friend was very angry, hence the suffix _'un'_. He remembered that whenever Deidara would get upset, he would be shouting and using said suffix.

"Calm down, Dei. I didn't say I was sure about that, it's just a supposition" _Supposition, my ass, but anything so as to not worry my friends. _Naruto knew he couldn't say everything to his friend because the latter might get so worked up about it. So, no, he wouldn't tell him the complete story, the real problems between him and Sasuke were going to remain exactly that; between them.

"Naru, at least look at me in the eye when you try to lie to me." By that time, Deidara sat back on his chair and everyone went back to their business. Naruto stared straight at Deidara and hoped that he somehow became a good liar or at least that Deidara didn't know him as well as he pretends to, though he knew the second one was a mere wish, because they knew each other since they were kids.

"Really, Dei, it's just a possibility that I made up, it's not a sure thing. Besides, I'm sure when Sasuke would like to be with someone else, he wouldn't waste his time and he would tell it straight to me."_Yeah, more like, he would be lying straight to me._

"I want you to know just one thing: whether it's true or not, never try to keep such things to yourself, it can get painful for you. Know that there are many of our friends that are ready to listen to your troubles." Deidara wasn't convinced by the statement that Naruto previously made, hell, he could tell that the other was lying. But he didn't want to push him; it would be somehow dishonest and opportunistic. So, he would leave it at there for now.

"Thank you, very much. I am really grateful for that." Naruto started remembering all his other friends and how much they were always ready to help him at any moment and that's exactly why he wouldn't be taking advantage of them, he would somehow find a solution by himself.

When they were done eating their food, Naruto told Deidara he wanted to go home and start packing since the trip was in four days, he didn't want doing that at the last moment and risking forgetting something. But he decided that before going home, he would go to buy some groceries since he knew that if he wouldn't do it, no one else would; Sasuke was too busy at work or maybe elsewhere that he did _not_ want to think about. It was also an opportunity to walk around town because usually when he gets out; it's in a car and last time he went out for a walk, he didn't see a lot since he was drunk.

* * *

Sasuke was having a bad day and all of that because of one person: the one and only Itachi Uchiha. No kidding, his brother was becoming more and more curious with every single day that went. He started remembering what the latter asked him today.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke, Itachi requested your presence in his office." Sakura, his pink haired secretary announced it to him and went out of his office. He felt like the woman knew about his secret relationships and for that, she hated him. She was one of his husband's most loyal friends but even when the dobe would see her alone, she wouldn't tell him because she was afraid that she might break his heart with the bad news. Anyways back to the announcement, what did his brother want to know, it couldn't be about work because they just finished a meeting and his brother never forgets. And when he arrived in his brother's office, he just entered without knocking._

"_I heard you summoned me here, now please do tell me what you want and quickly because I have a lot of work waiting." Sasuke could see his stupid brother smirking at his impatience and it was getting him angrier than he already was._

"_Cool down. I am sure your work can wait unless you're hurrying because you have to do something _after _that. It has been a long time since we talked about something other than work, hasn't it?"Itachi was actually playing with his brother's nerves and he knew it but there was something he wanted to know and he sure as hell would discover it._

"_I doubt we have something to tell each other aside from work." What the hell did his brother want? What game was he playing at?_

"_We sure do have a lot to talk about. Now, sit down and listen to me." With that said, Itachi glared at his brother and his eyes were ordering the younger to do as the older wanted._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's antics of intimidating people and took a sit. He didn't want to argue with anyone, his head was still paining because of this morning's dispute with his husband. "You can go ahead and talk now. Don't waste my time."_

"_Why are you always so impatient? Anyways, tell me how you and Naruto are doing?"_

"_We're doing fine though it's none of your business."Sasuke didn't want to tell his brother about his life, it was really none of his business._

"_That's where you're wrong, it _is _my business. You're my brother, after all and Naruto is my long time friend _and_ brother in law. Of course I'm worried for both of you." _Or more like I am very worried about what you do behind poor Naruto's back. _Itachi finished the sentence in his own thoughts and yeah, he knew that there was something that Sasuke was hiding from Naruto. Who wouldn't think so; there were rumors about Sasuke sleeping around everywhere. Before Sasuke could retaliate with a proper answer, Itachi spoke once again "I also wanted to ask you if you would come to Osaka with me and Deidara for his exposition and I'm sure Naruto would be there since Dei would refuse to let the matter go easily with him." Here Sasuke didn't miss to see his brother's smile and he was sure his brother started thinking about his stupid husband. He rolled his eyes once again; his brother really had a soft spot for the blond idiot. It somehow reminded him of himself when Naruto and him just got married, he mentally shook his head, he couldn't afford thinking about what happened to them now._

"_I don't think I would be coming, I have a lot of work as I said and I wouldn't want it to accumulate while I take a holiday." He really didn't want to go on that stupid supposed holiday._

"_Now answer your only and favorite brother. Do you have some troubles with Naruto?"Itachi wanted to know the answer because he already heard about Sasuke's escapades, he wouldn't be surprised that Naruto also did and it may have created a certain distance between them._

"_No, I don't. Now, I really have to go. Thanks for everything, Itachi."Sasuke didn't want to talk about it and his damned brother just kept on reminding him about it. He stood and was about to leave the office when Itachi talked once again._

"_I really hope it's true for your sake, because he is someone who understands you perfectly and you know that_ that_ kind of person is rare or almost inexistent." Itachi informed his little brother like it was the weather they discussed._

_Sasuke slammed the door shut behind him and came back to his own office but the last words his brother told him were haunting him._

_End of flashback _

Sasuke could feel that the headache was slowly coming back; he needed to stop thinking so much about it. But what his brother said made sense; Naruto was always there for him, since his childhood, the blond kept him company and back then it was just friendship, perhaps it was much easier than now. He looked at his watch and decided that today he would go home. He was too tired. Maybe, just maybe, he could talk seriously with the dobe and solve whatever problem they had.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: Drowning in the Darkness **

**WARNINGS: Abuse, Sexual content, AU, Drugs, Rape, OOC**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto though I own this story created by my daydreaming mind!**

**SUMMARY: When Naruto discovers that his husband lies and cheats on him, he decides to stay calm about it but as he meets a dangerous friend from his childhood he can't continue to ignore that he is diving into darkness by himself.**

**Chapter 4**

When Naruto was done with buying groceries, he went straight home and saw there something he wasn't expecting to. There, on the couch, sat Sasuke watching T.V with a slightly tired look on his face. He thought that Sasuke should have been at work during that time or maybe elsewhere. "So what are you doing home that early? Usually you wouldn't bring your sorry ass here until midnight," Naruto knew that the last statement sounded somehow rude and really impolite but the bastard deserved it after the fit he threw in the morning.

For Sasuke, it was another story; he was thinking about the reasons so as to why the usually kind Naruto was acting so weirdly. Sasuke looked at Naruto who by now entered the kitchen and started arranging the groceries he bought. "Why being so hostile?"

Here, Naruto stopped what he was doing and glared at Sasuke who in turn was looking curiously at him. "I'm not, just that I'm not used to seeing you at this time," it took all the patience Naruto had in him not to go over to his husband and punch him in the face. He had already decided that he would ignore their problem until he finds a proper solution. He also started to remember all those times they had a small conflict; he would always be the impatient one and make the first move to make up whatever they started. But now it would be different because the problem was bigger, so he would be patient and keep it inside.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was also having thoughts about how different the dobe became in such a small time, now that he thought it over again, it wasn't that long ago that they were a great couple, passing most of their time together. Sasuke knew that he was the one who brought about the changes by actually changing himself first. He remembered that he distanced himself from his husband by passing most of his time at work but that wasn't on purpose, the worst he has done on purpose was cheating on the dobe. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he thought that maybe he could try to make it all better. "Actually I have a reason for being here earlier than usual, I wanted us to talk,"

"Aren't we talking now? Besides I wanted to start preparing for my trip with Deidara and your brother," Naruto didn't want to talk with Sasuke; he had other things to do, like starting to pack. "By the way are you coming with us? Or do you have some _other _business to attend to,"

"Trying to change the subject? Anyways, I'm not going, I don't want more work to be accumulated. But I still persist that we should talk," Sasuke understood what his husband was trying to do and he wasn't having any of that, he wanted to talk and maybe try to find a resolution to their problem.

"Look teme, I don't want to talk right now. I've come from a long way and I'm too tired, please," Perhaps it was the truth or just a lie to escape _the _talk about things he wasn't even guilty of, but Naruto knew he didn't want to hear about it.

Sasuke looked at his husband and realized that the dobe did look tired so he decided to drop it, "Fine, if you don't want to talk now we'll do it later."

For one moment, Naruto felt like he made a mistake; that he should have accepted to talk to Sasuke, but he quickly dismissed the feeling and climbed upstairs to take a shower.

**Some days later**

Deidara sat down on the couch with his husband while the later was typing on his laptop. Itachi looked at his husband, stopped typing and set the laptop on the table nearby, "So Dei, are you ready? We're setting off tomorrow, remember?" Itachi smirked at Deidara, knowing that the other could be forgetful sometimes.

"Hey, you know that it's an important trip for me. So obviously, I'd remember about it," Deidara punched Itachi on the arm playfully and the other chuckled at the gesture, "Also, I think Naruto needs it just as much as I do. He's been stressed lately, I could see that. It's even more of an advantage that Sasuke isn't coming with us. Don't you agree?"

"I really don't know but do _you_ think it's better to run away from the problems they have instead of trying to solve them now? I think it would have been best if they solved it and _then _came with us tomorrow. But that's just my opinion," Itachi thought it would have been better for the two young idiots to have a serious talk. He didn't think that the 3 weeks Naruto shall pass away from Sasuke would do any good nor did he think that Sasuke not coming with them was a good factor.

"No, you're wrong. Naruto needs time away from Sasuke before deciding what to do with whatever it is that they have ,whether it's cheating or another problem," Deidara knew that he just had an approximate idea of their problem but he also knew that time always helps in making decisions.

"Don't you think that they should first discuss the problem before any decisions come out of it?" Itachi thought somehow oppositely of Deidara; he thought that decisions were not to be taken before discussing the problem and running away doesn't help at all. But that's not all of it, he also felt like when they were going to come back, they would come back to a situation that would make them regret what they were about to do.

"Please, just understand I want Naruto to come back when he feels he has relaxed and then face all the trouble," Deidara looked at Itachi with pleading eyes, even though he knew Naruto was coming with them, he would prefer it to happen when Itachi has fully agreed with his way.

"Fine, have it your way." '_I really hope we won't regret this decision' _Itachi sighed loudly and pulled Deidara into his arms.

Meanwhile, Naruto woke up on the couch and saw the T.V was on. He looked around and wondered how he fell asleep on the couch. Then he started remembering how these days were tiresome for him; he had been running away from Sasuke, literally. He slept in a different room and waited until Sasuke went to work to wake or pretend waking up. He looked back at the T.V and something caught his eyes that moment; it was a report showing a young girl who at most was aged 17 and had killed herself just because her parents kept her away from drugs in a rehab centerdue to her being an addict to drugs. She also wrote a last letter apparently addressed to her parents in which she wrote that she could no longer live without the drugs and excused herself for being such a bad daughter. He felt a little shiver run across his spine; it wasn't the first time he heard of drug addiction but something about this time told him that he should be concerned. He sighed, turned off the T.V and went upstairs to take a nap.


End file.
